1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DVD reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is an increasing demand for the DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) reproducing apparatus. This DVD reproducing apparatus is provided with various reproduction functions, among which an A-B repeat function of repeatedly reproducing sound between A and B by deciding point A and point B during reproduction is well known.
DVD data includes a great number of pieces of data called a VOBU (Video Object Unit). Also, the VOBU includes NV_PCK storing the address data of each data included in the VOBU, and plural image audio data stored after the NV_PCK and includes V_PCK of video data, A_PCK of audio data and SP_PCK of sub-picture data. And if the user sets point A and point B during reproduction of DVD, the address data of V_PCK and so on corresponding to respective positions at which point A and point B are set are extracted from the NV_PCK and stored, repeating the reproduction from the position where point A is set to the position where point B is set (See, for example, JP-A-2004-213729).
By the way, in the DVD of a slide show such as a so-called music video clip, there are many VOBUs without V_PCK, and in such a VOBU, the image of the nearest VOBU before the VOBU and having V_PCK is displayed. For example, in a case where point A is set in the VOBU without V_PCK, and point B is set in the VOBU with V_PCK, when the reproduction is ended at point B and returns to point A, the image at point B is directly displayed, because there is no V_PCK in the VOBU where point A is set. Therefore, though the image of the nearest VOBU before the VOBU where point A is set and having V_PCK should be essentially displayed at point A, the image at point B is directly displayed, giving the user a feeling of physical disorder.
It is an object of the invention to provide a DVD reproducing apparatus that can accurately display an image at a specified reproduction position.